<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mystic Messenger】Mr. &amp; Mrs. Choi by Icefllaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402216">【Mystic Messenger】Mr. &amp; Mrs. Choi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya'>Icefllaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从lof备份<br/>初次发布于lofter</p><p> </p><p>【Mystic Messenger】Mr. &amp; Mrs. Choi（上）<br/>#说在前面#<br/>MC x Saeyoung Choi<br/>是的看标题就知道这是什么paro了（x<br/>大家来吃点儿嗨皮的忘记一下V线ae，对我说的就是我家小Lau！ @Lauciotz_Choi 亲爱的来塞你满嘴糖啦！！<br/>这篇因为现实各种突发事情放了好久才发出来，结果码太长了还得分上下（咕咕咕.jpeg<br/>想想比起Saeran还是Saeyoung比较适合这个Mr. Choi的角色于是我又难得地写了MC和Saeyoung的文www<br/>扮猪吃老虎的精英特工707和披了小白兔皮的狼人美女杀手MC……爽不爽！我就问你爽不爽！！</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Saeran，我觉得我的婚姻出现危机了。”<br/>“这话我已经听你说了一年多——在此之前，把我的铃兰标本放下！”<br/>双胞胎中的弟弟从哥哥手里愤然夺下自己宝贝的植物标本，顺便给留着面条泪的傻瓜哥哥一枚白眼。<br/>“Saeran……”Saeyoung Choi先生，现年28岁，结婚5年——正顶着他那头标志性的红发，以某种游戏中常见的奇幻生物的动作，蠕动到他双胞胎弟弟旁边，“你说我家小公主是不是已经对我没感觉了……难道是提前进入了‘七年之痒’吗！”<br/>Saeran极为嫌弃地看了自家哥哥一眼，然后把自己的标本重新放回展示架，“我是植物学家，不是心理学家，”收拾完后，Saeran把黏在自己身上的Saeyoung撕下来，“更不是你的婚姻咨询师……话说谁会和自己弟弟说婚姻问题啊喂？”<br/>“可是，可是……QAQQQQ”年近而立之年的Saeyoung先生眼泪汪汪地对着手指。<br/>“与其说这个……”Saeran扔了一包纸巾给Saeyoung，“你工作的问题还没解决吗？”Saeran的手指在空中比划了一下。<br/>“啊，那个啊——”Saeyoung的表情带上了些玩世不恭般的无所谓，金色的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈儿，“不是大事儿，我会处理好的。”<br/>Saeran狐疑地盯着自家的双胞胎哥哥，最后重重地叹了口气。<br/>傻瓜Saeyoung永远意识不到问题出在哪里了。Saeran整理着自己的标本。<br/>算了，回头还是去找点儿心理学的书看看吧。</p><p>跟Saeran吐槽一番之后，从弟弟家走出的Saeyoung先生感觉心情舒畅多了，而当他驾车回家从远处看到那栋小房子窗口映出的，最近少见的暖黄灯光时，心情愉快度直接刷到了顶峰。<br/>MC Choi最近一直忙于工作，夫妻俩已经很久没有一起吃晚饭了，所以看到家里的灯光，最近快往空巢老人发展的Saeyoung Choi先生心中雀跃。<br/>“我回来了。”<br/>“欢迎回来，”轻快的女声从厨房传来，紧随着是拖鞋踢拉的脚步声，“晚饭马上就好——我给你补了薯片的存货不许偷吃哦。”声音的女主人端着装满沙拉的木碗出现在厨房门口，略歪着头用小鹿一般湿润清澈的黑色眸子望着丈夫。<br/>Choi先生挂好外套后，带着好心情先亲吻了自己的妻子并梳理了妻子柔顺的长发，随后接过妻子手里的沙拉碗，“好的~我乖乖等着吃饭。”<br/>“Emmmm……Saeyoung先生你确定吗？”MC促狭地拎起一包Honey Buddha Chips在Saeyoung面前晃悠。<br/>“Gosh，亲爱的我投降，”Saeyoung先生向天花板翻着白眼，举起没抱着沙拉碗的手做投降状，“快把那罪恶诱人的薯片收起来——不然God Seven就不能信守和亲爱的的承诺了！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈就你皮！”MC作势推攘着Saeyoung出厨房，“快去把沙拉放下。”</p><p>虽然两人的互动看起来与平常夫妻无异——甚至更亲密些，只可惜，直到晚餐快结束，两人都相对无言。</p><p>“我一会儿要出门一趟。”Choi太太一边说着一边收拾碗盘。<br/>“这么晚？”<br/>“事务所来了个新人，把报表做得一塌糊涂，我得去收拾残局。”Choi太太解下了围裙，“不然耽误明天开会了。”<br/>“别忘了你答应我明天晚上要去Zen家的聚会的。”Saeyoung有些不开心地撅嘴道。<br/>Choi太太已经换好了外出的服装，她整理了一下盘好的头发，顺势揽过Saeyoung的侧脸亲吻了一下。<br/>“我很快回来。”大概是觉得自己回复得有些冷淡，又多加了一句，“明天我会早点下班的。”<br/>“那好吧——我去找Saeran打发一下时光好了。”Saeyoung双手抱在脑后哼起不知名的小调。<br/>“哎？不要又欺负Saeran哦。”<br/>说罢，两人分别拐进了自己的更衣室。<br/>Saeyoung从自己挂满各色卫衣的衣橱里按出一张显示屏，简单做了几个输入后，衣橱深处弹出了几层抽屉。Saeyoung挑拣着从其中几个抽屉里拿了几个‘营业用工具’，随手装进外套口袋之后，锁好衣柜，在门厅前碰到了也准备完毕在穿高跟鞋的MC。<br/>MC手提一只不起眼的托特包，正对着门口的装饰镜最后检查着自己的妆容——她今天的妆容颇为艳丽，浓密的棕色卷发间依稀可见耳畔闪烁的光彩。<br/>“是我们周年纪念的那对耳环？”Saeyoung对MC吹了个口哨，得到妻子略带娇羞和埋怨的眼神。<br/>“是的，你送我的那对。”MC挽起右边耳畔的卷发，“好看？”<br/>“我老婆是最好看的。”Saeyoung抢先一步拉开大门，摆了个十分戏剧性的邀请姿势，“女士优先。”<br/>MC抿着唇边的笑意走出家门，回头给Saeyoung一个飞吻。而Saeyoung也配合着捂住胸口做了一个“被击中”的动作，惹得MC留下一串清脆的笑声。<br/>随后，两人先后驾车驶离家门前的小路。</p><p>在驾驶座上的MC就没有刚才和丈夫调情的好心情了。<br/>MC Choi，表面上是某知名投资咨询公司的高级咨询师，在此身份掩藏下的是她谍报系统头号执行官的光辉履历，死在她手上的“社会危害”数不胜数——<br/>——比如今天这个。<br/>经过简单的检查，MC顺利进入了酒店的总统套房。其间安保人员从MC的包里拿出心形手铐的时候，MC也只是有暗示意味地挑了挑精致的眉毛。<br/>进入房间后，MC默不作声地迅速扫过各处，确定好了撤离路线，直到作为目标的男人从浴室走出，才露出营业性的妩媚笑容。<br/>“晚上好，”MC慵懒地一颗一颗解开大衣的纽扣，露出大衣下的紧身漆皮短裙和渔网袜，“准备好开始今天的‘课程’了么。”右手用鞭子挽了个花儿，并用其在左手手心上挑逗般磨蹭着。<br/>忍受着目标用粘腻的目光像评价物品一样从上到下扫过全身的感觉并不好。MC心里默默翻了个白眼。特别是结婚之后，MC感觉自己越来越难忍受用美色完成任务，毕竟没一个比自家先生有吸引力，向来敬业的MC不耐烦地咋舌——可惜今天不能给这人脑袋上多开俩洞，MC心想。大概是在此糟糕心情的影响下，她重重地抽向在她面前跪着的男人，换来对方一声令人反胃的呻吟。<br/>不过很快，这个军火犯子就被MC从背后扭断了脖子。<br/>“啧，真是变态。”MC嫌弃地拍了拍手上并不存在的灰尘，“下次我一定要找个能用消音手枪的地方……”，便抓起一边的大衣便从窗口纵身离开了现场。</p><p>相比之下，Saeyoung先生今天的任务就没有那么麻烦了——他只不过攻破了个窃取情报的黑客的电脑，顺便再往那个倒霉家伙的脑袋里送了一颗子弹而已。<br/>“啧，这技术也不嫌丢人。”特工Seven装模做样地吹了一下备有消音器的枪口，得到搭档的一声恶寒。<br/>“都跟你说过多少遍了，不要把现场弄得这么不堪，你这是在给我增添无谓的工作！”Vanderwood一脸烦躁地看着糟糕的场面，想着把漂白剂和鲁米诺试剂其中哪个灌进面前的番茄脑袋里能让他长点儿记性。<br/>像是根本没听见Vanderwood的抱怨一般，Saeyoung自顾自地说着，“这工作也厌烦了啊，要不要就不干了。”<br/>“你说什么呢！”被Saeyoung突如其来的发言吓到的Vanderwoo怒喝一声，“你以为Agency那么容易放过你吗？”<br/>Saeyoung沉默了下来，拿着漂白剂挥洒在现场的血迹上，然后把空瓶甩到Vanderwood怀里，挥了挥手便头也不回地离开了。</p><p>自己是从什么时候开始想脱离Agency的工作的呢？<br/>Saeyoung Choi先生自己也不清楚。在很年轻的时候因为和家里不和，Saeyoung早早地就脱离家庭——说白了就是离家出走——后来被V捡到并安排了Agency的工作，Saeyoung就这么一边维持着表面网络安全工程师的伪装，一边作为Agency的精英特工解决那些“敌人”。<br/>直到在一次任务出行中认识了MC。<br/>像是被什么追赶着的姑娘不小心撞进了混在游乐园人群里进行情报收集的Saeyoung怀里。两人对视一眼，也许是因为职业素养，也许是因为不想在目标面前暴露，两人默契地结成了和周围人群并无不同的约会情侣。<br/>“呃，”Saeyoung有些不知所措地扭头望着挎着自己胳膊的女子，对方褐色的眼睛里闪着湿漉漉的水光，配上同样褐色的柔顺长发，像极了森林里的某种小鹿。<br/>“要不要去玩儿？”Saeyoung局促地手一指旁边，却恰好点到了不远处的鬼屋。<br/>当时场景过于尴尬，内心抓狂自己运气如此不好的Saeyoung和被Saeyoung的操作惊讶到的褐发姑娘面面相觑，还是姑娘最后忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，才打破了尴尬的局面。<br/>之后，相对会心一笑的两人就这么阴错阳差地完成了一般人约会的全部行程。<br/>现在看来大概是一见钟情。Saeyoung不无感慨地说过。<br/>Saeran曾经对Saeyoung的说法嗤之以鼻，曰：什么一见钟情还不是看脸。<br/>结果一见钟情变成日日钟情，一夜情发展成了夜夜情。婚礼上的Saeyoung还不忘拿当年的嘲讽来调戏身为伴郎的Saeran，Saeran看在新嫂子的面子上才没有把那张得意的笑脸按进结婚蛋糕。<br/>然而近两年夫妻二人相聚的时间越来越少，并且因为这俩人的工作特性，导致他俩从来不多过问对方的工作和行程，甚至称其为“就算结婚了也要保留一定的个人空间尊重隐私”。<br/>相敬如宾也没什么不好。Saeyoung安慰自己。<br/>是啊，不过是婚姻裂缝越来越大了而已。被迫成为自家哥哥心理咨询师的Saeran吐槽到。<br/>而这种在婚姻中被压抑着的不安定因素和对特工工作的厌倦一起爆发在Zen家的聚会上——当Saeyoung Choi先生看到MC局促地抱着好友家的婴儿时。</p><p>【特工什么的，果然还是算了吧。】代号Seven的Choi先生在近十年特工生涯后，漫不经心地分分钟在内心给老板炒了鱿鱼。</p><p> </p><p>tbc<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>这梗真有趣（你倒是赶紧写啊<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【Mystic Messenger】Mr. & Mrs. Choi（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Mystic Messenger】Mr. &amp; Mrs. Choi（下）<br/>#说在前面#<br/>MC x Saeyoung Choi<br/>喜闻乐见的史密斯夫妇梗<br/>两口子终于对上了（x<br/>艾特小Lau @Lauciotz_Choi </p><p>连续出差真是令人异常酸爽（x请保佑我不会过劳死<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>生活中最奇妙的不是得偿所愿，而是阴错阳差。<br/>Saeran Choi先生在听完兄嫂两口子七嘴八舌解释完前因后果之后由衷地感慨到。</p><p>……</p><p>“给你！”Vanderwood怒发冲冠地把电子卡狠狠甩到了Saeyoung面前。<br/>“这什么？”<br/>“Boss来的任务。”Vanderwood没好气地哼哼道，“你不是想辞职吗？Boss给的最后一个任务，干完就滚吧！我可是不用再看见你了！”<br/>Saeyoung闻讯镜片闪了一下，缓缓把电子卡插进工作电脑里，“让我看看这次是哪个倒霉鬼……”随后对着屏幕上的人脸卡壳了一下，“这面瘫小王子干啥了要搞人家。”<br/>Vanderwood闻声也凑过来端详了一下目标，“听说是他家公司背地里涉嫌违禁物交易，啧啧，C&amp;R的太子爷啊，这两年他们拓张挺快的，看来和他背地里做的交易有关啊。”向来欣赏美丽事物的Vanderwood又惋惜地看了看C&amp;R公司CEO的容貌，“真是可惜了啊。”<br/>“唔……”Saeyoung沉思着从座位上站起来，打开他的工具柜开始翻找道具，“我记得我的假发还留着的……”<br/>“……不要告诉我你又准备穿女装。”Vanderwood一脸“不是吧”的表情。<br/>“公海上的游艇聚会，果然还是潜入来得快一些吧。”Saeyoung先生已经又翻找出了一套女士内衣，而围观的Vanderwood带着一脸微妙又鄙夷的表情凑近。<br/>“不得不说，其实你某些地方的审美还不错。”Vanderwood用两只手指提溜儿起那缀着几条丝带的蕾丝布料，“已婚人士的趣味么？”<br/>听到Vanderwood的打趣，Saeyoung先生的动作停顿了一下，抿了抿唇，“你买女装会让自己老婆知道？”<br/>“我又没有老婆……等等，不对，我也不会买女装！”Vanderwood再一次摔了手里的东西。</p><p>与此同时，MC也拿到了自己下一个目标的资料。<br/>“Jumin Han？他做什么伤天害理的事儿了？”MC看着目标简历有些咂舌，“幸好，就他的癖好我也完全不用什么美色勾引战术了，估计我穿个毛绒的猫咪布偶装效果会更好。”<br/>“亲爱的你不会想穿个布偶装走水路的，”屏幕上的Rika一脸促狭的笑意，“这次目标会乘坐私人游艇出行，他们进入公海的时候是我们动手的最好时机……不过也许湿漉漉的猫更惹人怜爱呢？”<br/>“Damn.”MC嫌弃地骂了一句，“干完这票我就退……呸呸呸，一不小心我就立flag了。”<br/>“亲爱的我必须提醒你，你的发言和平时人设差太多了。”<br/>“……反正我家先生也听不到，”MC小声嘟囔着，手指飞快操作，把一份清单传送给了Rika，“潜入不安稳，还是直升机上狙击吧，我需要把SSG3000*，再帮我订一把PSS*……”见Rika询问般挑了一下眉毛，“干嘛，这枪的子弹比枪贵*。”<br/>“没什么，”Rika只是沉思般用手指卷着自己的长发，半响，“直升机我会给你安排好，祝你武运昌盛。”<br/>“……你这个反应让我非常没有安全感。”MC吐槽道。</p><p>而当MC在直升机上通过看到瞄准镜里那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影，她知道自己当初不详的预感成了真。<br/>瞄准镜里的那个窈窕的红色长发女子，身着一身暗红色的高叉礼服裙和黑色长蕾丝手套，手持一杯红酒一边矜持地笑着周旋在权贵之间，一边默不作声地用流转的金色眸子在人群中搜寻目标。<br/>“Sae……？”迎着海风凌乱的MC不知道是该先吐槽自家先生为什么会出现在这里还是应该先吐槽他的女装，甚至MC想起了偶尔会在Saeyoung衣柜角落里看到的画风不可思议的东西——她一直以为是先生准备的情//趣道具，没想到是他自己穿的？！<br/>MC注视着Saeyoung不着痕迹地慢慢靠近Jumin Han，悄无声息地从开叉的裙摆下摸出了尖刺般的凶器，眼看目标要被抢人头的MC职业病发作，一个措手不及射歪了子弹，并终于忍不住爆了句粗鄙之语。<br/>“任务失败，被发现了。”MC连忙下令直升机上升，“马上离开海域——目标可是有……”正说着，数梭源自狙击枪的子弹组成弹幕向直升飞机袭来，饶是见惯场面的MC也是手忙脚乱地抢过直升机的驾驶位，才侥幸让自己没有坠机大海。<br/>与此同时，被MC一枪打掉手中凶器的Saeyoung正愣愣地看向直升机的方向——<br/>直到分析分析隐藏摄像监控录下的视频时，Choi先生也是隐忍不住地对着那个自己抚摸过无数次的背影骂了句法语。</p><p>【【你为什么会在哪里？？？】】</p><p>“我发誓，那是我这辈子遇到的最魔幻的事情。”很多年以后，Saeyoung笑眯眯地抱着第三代们回忆过去时说道。<br/>一旁的Choi太太翻了个白眼，“可不是，哪有比看到自己丈夫涂了自己口红更魔幻的事情。”</p><p>……</p><p>“亲爱的，”Choi先生站在家门口举起双手做出投降的姿势，“我们先把枪放下好不好？”<br/>系着围裙一身居家打扮的MC歪了歪头，像是在思索Saeyoung提出的建议的可行性，然后，这位看似可爱的小妻子随手扔了左手的锅铲，同时右手迅速扣紧了举着的PSS的扳机。<br/>Saeyoung见状不对，发挥自己的特工体质向右一个翻滚受身躲进了门口的衣帽间，身体贴在衣帽间的墙上作为掩护的同时摸出了自己藏在帽箱里的XSE*。<br/>“不好。”此时，妻子回复的声音才迟迟传来。<br/>“以及，欢迎回来。”<br/>端着枪给进门的丈夫几颗枪子儿再欢迎我回来吗？Saeyoung哭笑不得。<br/>“我觉得我们需要谈谈！”Saeyoung双手举枪做好随时突破准备，冲着衣帽间的门口对MC喊话。<br/>回应他的是新一轮的扫射。<br/>Saeyoung骂了他人生中第二句法语。<br/>抓住MC扫射的间隙，Saeyoung翻身出衣帽间也是一通乱射，而早就料到他会冲出来的MC已经闪身进了厨房，从烤箱中抽出把Ithaca 37*并匍匐在流理台后。待发现Saeyoung潜伏进入厨房，又是一通火拼。<br/>两人在弥漫的硝烟和四溅的火星中逐渐杀红了眼，而夫妻俩五年来共同构建的爱巢也在两人的枪战中满是疮痍。<br/>“我真没想到，”枪声和玻璃器物碎裂的声音中，MC怒不可遏的声音传来，“你居然会在那里——这就是你说的网络安保会议吗？”<br/>“你不也说是去开董事会议了吗？”Saeyoung躲到沙发后，又从沙发背面摸出把机枪，“我可不知道谁家的董事会议是在直升机上架着SSG3000开的！”<br/>“我没办法！”MC对着那张他们结婚第一年纪念日买的布艺沙发一通扫射，“你不也是一样吗？！被命令，每天去杀同一个世界的不同渣滓！”<br/>“是！”Saeyoung趁MC换弹夹的时候窜出，一脚踢飞MC手里的霰弹枪，“但是你为什么不告诉我？”<br/>“你告诉过我吗？”见枪被踢掉，MC反手摸出大腿上捆着的战术小刀，弯腰像条蛇一样躲过Saeyoung，挥舞着战术刀冲着Saeyoung的脖颈割去。<br/>距离太近又太急，Saeyoung堪堪躲过，但还是被刀刃舔上了肩膀，留下一道狰狞的血痕。<br/>Saeyoung撤后一步稳住身形，扔掉自己的枪同时捉住MC腰将人向后甩去，这时他也无法像个模范丈夫一样手下留情了——他已经深刻认识到了MC并不是个好对付的对手。<br/>在力量上无论如何MC都比不上丈夫，硬生生跌落在被自己打成残骸的沙发上。MC条件反射用战术刀狠狠戳进了地板里，这才维持住了身形。随后，她像一条伺机捕食的猎豹一样，弓起身体宛如捕猎搬扑向了Saeyoung。<br/>二人一起顺着满是弹痕的地板翻滚到壁炉前。Saeyoung手里又不知道哪里变出来的袖珍手枪正抵着MC的脑门，而骑在他身上的MC也已经用战术刀抵住了Saeyoung的颈动脉。</p><p>两人沉默对视。</p><p>“开枪啊。”<br/>Saeyoung抬头望向自己的妻子，那张熟悉的脸上挂着自己不熟悉的表情，杀气，愤怒，崩溃——绝望。他从那双被自己形容为“森林里的小鹿”的眼眸中看到了破碎的自己。<br/>“开枪啊！”此时MC的声音已经带上了些许哭腔。<br/>“我做不到，”Saeyoung甩远了手里的枪，“我做不到，MC，我做不到。”<br/>即使自己的婚姻可能是一场骗局、一场玩笑，那一刻Saeyoung Choi发现，他还是爱着她，始终爱着她。</p><p>沉默片刻，Saeyoung的眼镜上被滴落了几颗水珠。<br/>“我，”仿佛被卸了力的MC已经松开了握着战术刀的手，“我一直在害怕，”<br/>“如果你知道了这些事，会不会离开我，”<br/>“会不会再也不要我和这个家了，”MC扯起一个哭着的微笑，这姑娘卸下那个精英杀手的伪装后哭得像个不知所措的孩子，“所以我……”<br/>什么啊。<br/>Saeyoung心里叹了一口气，感觉压在胸口的那个千斤重的石头被移开了。</p><p>原来我们都一样。</p><p>“别哭，”Saeyoung伸手擦去MC脸上的泪痕，和他以前一样温柔，“别哭，我在这儿。”<br/>他起身拥住哭得发抖的妻子，“别哭，让我们重新开始，好吗？”Saeyoung轻拍着MC的后背，许久后，他终于得到了他最熟悉也最喜欢的那个笑容。<br/>“好。”</p><p>接下来的一切都顺理成章。<br/>由于之前“稍微”有些过分的家暴的刺激，肾上腺素激增的夫妻俩直接在废墟之上开启了新一轮的大战。嗯，可能比上一场更和谐一点儿。<br/>不过管他呢。<br/>和妻子激吻纠缠的Choi先生表示那些乱七八糟的后续事情先扔到马里亚纳海沟去静一静，修复夫妻感情才是大事。</p><p>一夜过后，各方面终于餍足的Choi先生只穿着牛仔裤，屁颠儿屁颠儿地跑到勉强还能使用的厨房里做起三明治。<br/>“所以说，”MC叼着三明治，穿着对她来说明显过大的Saeyoung的T恤衫坐在吧台上晃着光洁的小腿，“之前我收拾衣柜发现的那些，呃，道具，也是你任务伪装用的？”<br/>“是，”Saeyoung把刚泡好的咖啡连带杯子一起塞到MC的手里，“我倒是没发现，你也有那么多过激道具。”<br/>“女性杀手任务中用美色勾引是很常见的吧。”MC白了Saeyoung一眼。<br/>“不不，我还是不太能接受，幸好那些家伙都死了。”可恶连自己都没看到的妻子色诱的样子。Choi先生默默握拳。<br/>“相比起来，你也会伪装成女人我才惊讶。”<br/>“哎？”<br/>“而且居然还很好看。”MC的语气略略有些吃味。<br/>Saeyoung Choi的爱妻雷达立马竖起警报，“不不亲爱的，你要相信我，那都是任务需要的……”<br/>“……啊！雅X兰黛新出的面霜要不要买来试试呢？”<br/>“别买！那个破玩意儿一点儿不好用，亲爱的你的肤质用完一早起来肯定变成大油田……”Saeyoung的声音越说越小，他本能意识到自己似乎说错了什么导致MC脸上散发着黑气的笑容越来越深。<br/>“在我们出发去收拾那两个对我们挑拨离间的混蛋之前，”MC拍了拍手上的面包碎屑，从吧台上轻巧地跳下来，<br/>“Saeyoung Choi先生，请你解释下，”MC步步紧逼自家先生，<br/>“那天你用的是不是我新买的口红！”<br/>“噫！”</p><p>……</p><p>“这就是你们俩消失一个月的原因？”Saeran揉着太阳穴听着兄嫂两人的故事，“后来呢？”<br/>“无所不能的God 7带着他世界第一的夫人去掀翻了敌人的老巢，回到家里继续幸福的生活了。可喜可贺可喜可贺。”<br/>“槽点太多我该从哪里开始吐槽……故事这样结局的话会被观众老爷们骂死的……”Saeran以前觉得自己只用吐槽自家笨蛋哥哥一个人就好，谁知道他嫂子也这么参与进来了，“那你们之后准备做什么？我先说好，你们家那个情况要维修的话估计比推到重建的花费还要高。”<br/>“重建就好了，”MC又恢复了她气场十足的精英形象，见Saeran眼神死般转过来，又补充了一句，“钱不是问题。”<br/>“……Saeyoung你不是在当小白脸吧。”<br/>“好失礼啊！你哥哥我的积蓄也不少好嘛！”Saeyoung不服气地撅起了嘴。<br/>“不过总之，我和你嫂子觉得，我们还是先去造个人吧。”</p><p>Saeran被终于带着老婆秀恩爱到自己面前的哥哥气得摔了手里的咖啡杯。</p><p> </p><p>END<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>我终于码完了（x赶在明早再次出发之前<br/>感谢看到这里的你，各位看得愉快！</p><p>*SSG3000：瑞士Sauer SSG3000式狙击步枪，精确度高，可以单发也可双发，狙击一把好手。<br/>*PSS：前苏联开发的无声手枪，无需安装消音器而且可以自动装弹，但是一个弹夹的子弹的价格和枪差不多贵（x<br/> *XSE：全称Colt M1911A1 XSE，柯尔特制造的手枪，在史密斯夫妇的电影里出现过。<br/>*Ithaca 37：由美国的伊萨卡枪械公司大量向民用、军用及警用市场生产的泵动式霰弹枪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>